Food for Thought
by DuchessRaven
Summary: The Major's initial impression of Integra Hellsing and her relationship with Alucard. Implied AxI and MxI OneShot


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the exchange from vol. 4, when the Major and Integra met for the first time via teleconference. It's the major's first impression of her and her relationship with Alucard.

Enjoy & review!

FOOD FOR THOUGHT

"So you're the enemy leader."

The Major arched his brow, more in anticipation than surprise, as the image on the screen changed. He sat up a bit straighter in his chair. _This_ was the one he'd being waiting for.

The young woman appeared. She did not look happy. In fact, her knitted brow and solemn demeanor indicated that she was down right furious. Somehow, that made her more attractive.

He had heard that the late Hellsing director had produced a daughter. He had never met Arthur Hellsing face to face, having only dealt with the vampire Alucard and the butler Walter back when he was a rude boy who had a habit of interrupting nice, quiet dinners. But he had seen a photo or two, and he thought he could definitely spot the resemblance. Still, she was nothing like he'd imagined.

Those ocean blue eyes, that cream-textured skin, firm and supple as that of a peach, and that head of blond mane that looked like it would be more at home on top of a Playboy bunny. Even that stuffy suit couldn't disguise the curves that laid beneath. He allowed his eyes to trail over the subtle bulge at the front of her jacket. Integra Hellsing looked like she ought to strap on a G-string and straddle the desk she was sitting in front of, or take off her glasses, unbutton her shirt, and beckon naughty boys who didn't return their library books over for a spanking.

He wondered if her hair was the same color all the way down.

A movement to the side. Almost too quickly for the eye to catch. The Major smiled thinly. So, the vampire had noticed unwanted attention on his master. How possessive of him, and selfish, for wanting to keep the lovely waif to himself. But he always was rather selfish. The Major could remember when Alucard was a pretty little girl, giggling teasingly under those neatly trimmed bangs as he torn apart his enemies. Back then, that form was meant to compliment the boy butler, now his form was for his new master. It was uncanny the way they matched each other, in clothing, demeanor, and mannerisms. The king and empress of Hellsing. The vampire always made sure that his own appearance made a perfect pair with the one he desired.

She was a virgin. She had to be. He secretly admired the vampire's perseverance in the face of temptation. But then, that may be part of what made him more powerful – keeping others from getting the one thing he could not have.

He ignored the vampire and addressed her directly.

"The commander of Hellsing," he said mildly, very politely. One must treat a beautiful woman, like a delicately crafted dish, with good table manners, be it a dinner table or a conference table. "Sir Integra Hellsing, yes? This is my first time seeing you."

Her expression did not change. She was not afraid, nor thrown off by his manners. He liked that. "What is your purpose?" she asked, firm and straight to the point. He smirked. "For what purpose are you doing such foolish things? Answer me!"

Her order sent a shiver down his spine. He so loved a woman who could give orders. But she was still young, and rather inexperienced, as was obvious by her ignorance of the obvious answer.

"Purpose?" he said with a chuckle. "Fraulein, beautiful fraulein. That is what is known as a foolish question. To put it simply, we have no purpose."

She was surprised and, to his pleasure, displeased with this answer. He could see the surprise on her face, which she was cleverly disguising as annoyance. As she took a split second to think, he thought he saw her wet her lips just a bit. Her tongue was the color of maraschino cherries.

"Ridiculous!"

The Major's brow furrowed in annoyance. Someone had cut in. How rude. It was one of the old men sitting next to the lovely Hellsing director. He had a scraping, raspy voice that entirely ruined the mood.

"What the hell do you mean, you have no purpose!" the old man was shouting, "So you attacked us for no reason?! Don't you think that's a bit…"

"Silence." The man's wrinkled face froze in surprise, perhaps from never having being told to shut his trap in his life. The Major sneered. "I am not speaking with you," he told the man, "I am speaking with this fraulein. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of speaking to a lovely woman. So don't interfere'."

All eyes were on him now. Good. He hoped she was noticing this fact. A woman like her would appreciate a man in power.

"If it's for a purpose, don't do it. Apparently it's one of Machiavelli's basic rules, but that doesn't concern me." He winked in her direction, and relished in the sight of her clenching her teeth. "Listen, fraulein," he continued, "if you are in a position to start a war, you should know this. In this world, there are those that choose not to have a purpose. To put it simply…"

He paused, allowing the camera time to shift to the sight of the men tied up against the hanger wall. The pathetic defeatists, now twitching and sweating as their life was about to end. Most were already dead. There was only one left now, and he looked like he may shit his pants very soon. It was a sorry sight, but exhilarating at the same time, the blood and tension of it all. He wondered if she liked it. One who mastered Hellsing must also have an affinity for blood and bullets.

The soldiers were waiting with dark smirks of anticipation. Some of them were laughing. Yes, it was very funny indeed.

"To put it simply," he said again, just to make sure she was listening, "there are those who are like us." He snapped his fingers.

Four soldiers charged forward and tore their victim apart. They were good and strong, for both men and monsters.

He was not a lustful person, but the sight made him think briefly of what Integra looked as the living centerpiece of his dinner table, dressed in a negligee stained with blood and the juice of strawberries.

"Do a thorough job now," he reminded them, in case they should forget in their bloodlust. "If they turn into ghouls, how shall I say… it will be bothersome."

Screams. The sound of tearing skin, broken bones, and rendered flesh. He made himself wait a few seconds before addressing the screen again. _Do you see, Alucard?_ He thought to himself. _I can offer her the same bloodshed you can_.

She was sweating. He saw a single droplet roll down her pale cheek, and saw the gentle quiver of her cotton candy lips as she ground her teeth. But otherwise, she sat undisturbed by the scene.

"You bastards have lost it."

Another interruption. He turned to see a young man with bleached hair. The Vatican. About time.

"You're one to talk," he said casually. "Leader of the Vatican's 13th chapter."

"Yes, I am," said the young man. He had a pretentious air about him, the sort boys used when they tried to impress girls. It was too bad, the Major already knew that Integra Hellsing was easily out of this pup's league. "You people are out of your minds."

This was too easy. "Fortunately, your God guarantees my madness," he said to the Section 13 chief. "But may I ask, just who guarantees the sanity of your God?"

The boy looked like he might choke on his own tongue. Such a whelp. The Major snuck a look at Integra again. The boy needed to pick up some of her poise.

"Just who do you think you are speaking to?" he said, addressing the boy again. "Perhaps I should have worn the black uniform of the SS? We are the SS of the Third Reich. Just how many people do you think we have killed? This is the group that lived and breathed war and violence, you know. Insane? You say this now?!"

The vampire had stepped a bit closer to his master. _You won't impress her with that act_.

_This is no act, Alucard_.

"It's a bit later to say it after half a century!" he said, louder now, announcing it not only to those on the other side of the screen, but to his own troops. "Very well! Splendid! Try to stop me! Unfortunately, my enemy is not you. So please be quiet for a bit, Section 13."

The blond young man looked almost offended. It was too bad. The Major hoped that, for his sake, the young man got used to being in the back seat for this war.

"My enemy is England! The Royal Knights!"

The vampire burst out laughing. It was to be expected. He was as arrogant as he was fifty years ago, no matter what he looked like or who he worked for. The No-Life King was challenging him.

"No," he said, dropping his voice to a conversational tone. "My enemy is that man who is standing happily over there."

All eyes shifted, and with surprise, regarded the laughing vampire. They were in shock, the inexperienced ones. They do not understand the joy of battle like they did, him and the vampire both. He felt sorry for them. Those are souls who will never dance to the music of war.

"What tenacity," said the vampire, baring his fangs, "what a wonderful declaration of war."

This time around, there was an additional prize at stake.

"Very well." The vampire was looking at him, but something about the way he stood close to his master told the Major that they were thinking the same thing. "I'll destroy you as many times as you wish."

_She does not belong to you._

_Nor you._

"Of course," replied the Major, "we are the type to hold tenacity in high regard. We'll overturn worthless conclusions again and again."

_This time you will lose, and the sacrifice will be the thing you treasure most._

The fraulein said something very softly, barely audible. The vampire shot warrant officer Schrodinger in the head.

The act managed to catch the Major off guard momentarily. He was surprised, but it was a pleasant sort of surprise. Integra's order made his innards boil with ecstasy. What an enigma she was, not even hesitating to shoot the messenger! The conversation was surely drawing to a close. Too bad, he was very much enjoying basking in her anger.

"You would shoot the envoy?" he asked. "My, aren't we violent."

"Give me a break," she said calmly. "Declaration of war? Ridiculous. You are nothing more than a group of terrorists." She smirked beautifully. "I've had enough of your nonsense. We will not acknowledge your existence. We are simply going fulfill our duty!"

How brave. How final. His admiration for her grew by the second. Yet, he couldn't resist playing with her. "You should hide your clenching fists, fraulein."

She did not. She had no desire to conceal her anger from him.

"I see," he said mildly, "this is good. A good master. I can understand why Alucard would work hard for you."

_Even though he will not be the one to have you._

"Goodbye, fraulein," he said, giving her a formal wave of his hand. "I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield."

The screen before him went dark. He had not moved to turn it off. Perhaps the fraulein had destroyed hers in a fit of rage. He wished he could see his rage. Turning, he saw the troops looking at him questioningly.

"I think that went rather well," he said with a grin. They laughed and began to scatter.

He was excited. For his war, but there was also another reason. He had found the right enemy this time. It was not just Alucard he was up against anymore. It was Integra Hellsing who filled his mind. Her beauty, her spirit, her rage. She was perfect, perfect for all of this. The Queen of Doomsday, the Goddess of War.

Yes, she was the Goddess of War.

He smiled to himself. Perhaps, before she died at his hands, she would concede to grace his bed. It was a pleasant thought.

_When this is done, Alucard, I will be the winner. I will have my legion, my war, and that beautiful master of yours on a silver platter._


End file.
